siern of the elemental nations
by Gir240
Summary: Naruko discovers that she is a siren and leaves Konoha to come back and everyone thinks she is the famous artist that swept the element nations and to ever ones shock she comes to become a ninja of konoha .Alot of songs used for combat. Fem.NarutoXKiba kyuubiXakumaru


"Demon-Brat"

"finish what the fourth started"

This could heard screamed down the streets of Konoha October 10th . This were we can find a little 5 year old girl with whisker mark and raggedy clothes running down an isle while a mob accented with torches and broken bottles.

"why are you doing this (pant pant) I didn't do anything to you" the little girl shouted behind her as villagers sneered and shouted

"LIAR"

The little girl took a wrong turn in an alley way and hit a dead end . The girl was freaking out on the inside as she stared at the mob ascending to her position. The villagers just held a maniacal grins until a mysterious women jumped down from the building up top and not missing a beat she open her mouth and held one ear shattering pitch and sounded elegant yet painful at the same time. The mob dropped dead from the wondrous tone.

The women turned around to face the terrified girl hugging her knees trying to make herself small as possible . The woman saw this and could only feel sadness for the girl then realizing she didn't fall unconscious from her vocal attack of course she didn't face her but she still would have been out cold instead of dead. A thought came to the lady that came out of the shadow and she whore a black tank top with a red leather jacket that stop right over here belly button and unzipped. She wore dark blue skinny jean with open knee holes. And red combat boots that went half way up her shins. her face came to light she was pretty with white skin her hair was black with dyed streaks that were hot pink (basically Marceline hair from adventure time in the second Fiona episode).

The woman started singing

**This song is to all that can withstand my voice**

**You have no choice**

**Listen to my alluring voice**

**(the girl on instinct**

**sings back)**

**To see if you lived to see another day **

**What can I say, I can see you coming my way**

**With lust and hunger**

**Oh what a shame **

**You die today**

**What a pity**

**Just shut your eyes **

**To my beautiful siren song**

The woman just smirked and said "you are a siren come, you just found yourself a sister honey"

(line break)on top of the konhoa gate

"are you sure sis this is a good idea" a girl timidly asked the older woman beside her.

She assured her with a smile and said "just call abound the powers of a siren and sing what your heart desires to say." she snap her fingers and a ethereal band appeared behind her and a microphone in hand and gave it to the little girl. " thanks Stefany!" the little girl said with a happy expression. Stefany returned the smile and said your welcome naruko"

( an introduction to Thnks fr the mmrs by fallout boys play it)

(all the songs I use I do not own. in naruto all the song are original to them(the characters))

"remember the band plays what you feel" Stefeny reminds

She nod's

**I'm gonna make it bend and break**

**(It sent you to me without wings)**

**Say a prayer, but let the good times roll**

**In case God doesn't show**

**(Let the good times roll, let the good times roll)**

The song rang thought the village and all the villagers came to see who was making that noise to soon found them self's entranced by the beautiful voice

**And I want these words to make things right**

**But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life**

**"Who does she think she is?"**

**If that's the worst you've got better put your fingers back to the keys**

The village found them selfs in front of the demon brat standing on top of the konha gate with demons playing instruments(stupid villagers) but couldn't help but listen to this girls wonderful voice

**One night and one more time**

**Thanks for the memories**

**Even though they weren't so great**

**He tastes like you only sweeter**

**One night yeah, and one more time**

**Thanks for the memories**

**Thanks for the memories**

**See he tastes like you only sweeter**

Villagers could only think she was referring to them while they found themselves in her spell

**I'm looking forward to the future**

**But my eyesight is going bad**

(her eyes started turning black only for 5 seconds)

**And this crystal ball**

( she holds a cyrstal ball that materlizes from her song)

**It's always cloudy except for, except for**

**When you look into the past, look into the past**

**One night stand**

**One night stand**

**One night and one more time**

**Thanks for the memories**

**Even though they weren't so great**

**He tastes like you only sweeter**

**(**she started jumping up and down and the crowd turn into a mosh pit)

**One night yeah, and one more time**

**Thanks for the memories**

**Thanks for the memories**

**See he tastes like you only sweeter**

**They say I only think in the form of**

**Crunching numbers in hotel rooms**

**Collecting page six lovers**

**Get me out of my mind**

**Gets you out of those clothes**

**I'm a liner away from**

**Getting you into the mood**

**One night and one more time**

**Thanks for the memories**

**Even though they weren't so great**

**He tastes like you only sweeter**

**One night yeah, and one more time**

**Thanks for the memories**

**Thanks for the memories**

**See he tastes like you only sweeter**

**One night and one more time**

**(One more night, one more time)**

**Thanks for the memories**

**Even though they weren't so great**

**He tastes like you only sweeter**

**One night yeah, and one more time**

**(One more night, one more time)**

**Thanks for the memories**

**Thanks for the memories**

**See he tastes like you only sweeter**

**The crowd were speechless till they drop out cold and in deep sleep to find the child now reveled as naruko gone.**


End file.
